The Truth About
by ChibiChaos Mage of Chaos
Summary: Graham proposes to Setsuna...and now apparently they're getting married...wait, what? Gra/Set


_**Author Notes:**__ I have no idea where this came from! I wasn't even thinking about Gundam when the damn plot bunny just suddenly started mauling me outta nowhere! Then it practically started writing itself, so I decided, 'what the hell?' and went with it :)_

_**Disclaimer**__: The author disclaims any and all ownership over the cast members of Gundam00, they are the property of their respectful owners…the author is simply taking them out for a stroll…_

_**Warnings**__: Er…some potty mouth stuff…._

**The Truth about…**

"_An effective way to deal with predators is to taste terrible"_

_Unknown_

-------------

---------

--- ---

---

"When we get older…I'm gonna marry you!" A boisterous, albeit surprisingly high pitched voice - somehow one got the impression that it should be a deep, masculine tone instead of the higher pre-pubescent tone that it was - declared.

Setsuna F Seiei (and no, he wasn't going to say what the 'F' stood for) blinked large amber eyes slowly and wrinkled his nose minutely in confusion, although most people wouldn't have noticed the change in facial expression from his normal rather solemn look, a source of both pride and exasperation to his mother, who, while appreciating having such a calm, serious child, often wished he would sometimes act like the boy he was. The current source of our hero's confusion stood directly before him, in the form of a taller (although that didn't mean much since nearly everyone was taller than Setsuna, even a good chunk of the girls much to his never ending annoyance) blond, green-eyed male around the same age of Setsuna's 8 years. Said blond was looking rather determinedly at the shorter brunette, going so far as to even jab one childish and slightly chubby (as befitting the physiology at their age) index finger towards him in order to emphasize his last statement.

Several moments later, the finger had yet to be removed, and the blond continued to maintain his determined expression while looking straight at him. Setsuna found his mouth tilting down slightly at the corners (much to his internal surprise, it generally took a fair bit to make him react in an external fashion and this brat had managed it with one sentence) as his confusion continued to mount. He had no idea who this strange boy was, they'd never met before and the blond had yet to even give his name, in fact he hadn't said anything except that weird statement about marrying Setsuna (something that made quite a few of their classmates wonder about the blond's already rather questionable sanity).

Deciding that he'd given the other boy time enough to save himself from his embarrassing position, and that for whatever reason he wasn't going to say anything else significant, Setsuna turned slightly to the right and walked off towards a rather confused looking Allelujah and amused (although rather sadistically in all honesty though) looking Hallelujah who were apparently building a fortress using a set of small wooden building blocks. Or at least Allelujah was building a fortress; Hallelujah was mainly just knocking down various towers and making vaguely threatening gestures with one block towards the little platinum blond girl, Marie whenever she attempted to glance covertly at Allelujah. In any case, Setsuna's movement was obviously not the expected reaction, considering the sudden floundering sounds the boy was now making behind him,

"Hey! Ho-hold it!"

Setsuna flinched as a firm hand grasped his arm, and froze, glowering down at the unwanted new appendage that appeared within his eyesight.

"Didn't you hear me?" the blond ignored the frosted gaze that was now being directed at him, instead giving the small brunette an earnest look as though willing the other to believe him, although what he was meant to believe was something Setsuna had no idea, "I said we're gonna get married!"

'Honestly,' Setsuna gave a little huff in his mind, highly annoyed that his usual glacial look wasn't working for some strange reason, 'of course he'd heard, everyone in the class had heard what with all the yelling.' Still frowning in annoyance (the brat was still holding onto his arm after all, and felt oddly tingly), he gave a slight nod to show he'd heard. The blond beamed at him, momentarily stunning him with its brightness.

"Good," and promptly hugged him, much to Setsuna's horror. What the hell!? Where did this weirdo get off hugging him so personally out of nowhere!

Fortunately for the continued existence of the blond, as Setsuna was mentally preparing himself for homicide at this point, in explicit detail, the bell signaling the end of the day rang. Quick as a flash, the boy let go of him and gathered up his books and pieces of paper that had been coloured in today before practically vaulting over several tables and chairs to dash out of the room. Setsuna blinked again in irritation and methodically gathered up his own pile of items, glancing up as the door crashed open again to reveal the boy who had just left, grinning much too happily and suddenly moving in Setsuna's direction, much to his alarm,

"I forgot to say good-bye!" So saying, he quickly leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on Setsuna's right cheek, before springing back and chirping out a "See ya tomorrow Fiancé!" and disappearing out the door again.

It took Allelujah several minutes of quietly attempting to attract his attention, and one minute of Hallelujah screeching at the top of his lungs in his ear before Setsuna managed to snap out of his kiss induced shock, shakily bringing one hand up unconsciously to touch the cheek that had been kissed. Noticing his movement, the golden-eyed version of his friend gave a little cackle,

"Looks like congratulations are in order,"

"Huh?"

Setsuna gave him a blank look, as Allelujah's own cheeks suddenly burned a soft red in embarrassment,

"Ah, Hallelujah!"

"What? It's true, little Setsy here's gett'n married!" apparently Hallelujah found this hysterical since he broke out into loud cackles, much to his younger twin's exasperation. The shorter brunette frowned down at the form that was now rolling on the carpet in mirth,

"I'm not getting married!"

"Who's getting what now?"

The three boys glanced with some surprise to the doorway, which was now filled with a lanky brunette Neil, with his typical impish smile in place, and the scowling, be-speckled form of Tierria who looked decidedly unimpressed with all the ruckus (it never ceased to bewilder Setsuna how two such fundamentally different people could be such close friends, yet here was the proof). Hallelujah's face lit up with the prospect of causing mischief, and before Setsuna could even think to tackle the big-mouthed brat and duck-tape said mouth shut, he quite happily started to explain the situation all over again.

"Some blond kid proposed to Lil' Setsy here, and now he's getting married!"

Well, no one could ever say that Hallelujah was details orientated person. The newest arrivals stared at the rather gleeful looking child before glancing at each other in confusion and then towards a carefully blank faced Setsuna, until a broad smile suddenly spread across Neil's face, while Tierria rolled his eyes. Setsuna gave that smile a weary look; it had often spelt trouble in the form of mass teasing for him (and many others) in the past after all.

"Aww, look Tierria! Our little baby's all grown up and getting married!" the brunette cooed, dramatically clutching a suddenly rather frazzled looking Tierria (_'Get off me you Oaf!')_ close to himself as he sniffled and pretended to wipe away tears, "I never thought I'd see the day."

He was rewarded with double sour looks from both the boy he was holding close and the object of his teasing, something he easily brushed off after knowing them for so long, instead moving onto the next item of business,

"So, who's the lucky lady?"

A brief moment of blessed silence reigned as Setsuna looked away from the amused blue eyes, Allelujah suddenly turned red again, and Hallelujah giggled like a Stepford house wife with the greatest gossip of the century,

"I think you mean, lucky lad?"

"…eh?"

"Yeah, that crazy blond kid who proposed was a guy after all."

"…EEH?"

Now Tierria was the one holding onto the suddenly frantic form of Neil as he attempted to escape and unleash his unholy fury onto that _'No good, child-stealing, stupid blond-how dare he even look at my poor baby Setsuna let alone even think of marrying him!' _Etc_._ Setsuna, at this point, had finished packing his bag and was already walking out the door with the twins, heading towards his home as was the daily ritual. Occasionally his elder brother would pick him up, but Ali was currently at University and wouldn't be back for several more weeks, which was both a blessing and curse in itself. Behind him Neil had apparently run out of breath and was now getting scolded by Tierria about 'indoor' voices and the appropriate use of one.

---

Fifteen minutes later, Setsuna was waving, or at least raising a hand in farewell, to his friends as they turned down their own street, a line of lush ferns lined the way for them. Allelujah paused slightly, turning back towards him,

"I wouldn't worry about what happened today. I'm sure that boy was just teasing you."

Setsuna tilted his head slightly in acknowledgment. He hadn't been worried, just highly irritated, but he nodded to show his thanks to his thoughtful friend and continued on his way, resolving to ignore the majority of the events that happened today as some weird fluke. Besides, he was pretty sure it wasn't even possible for two boys to get married, unless that blond was the manliest girl he'd ever seen, and Setsuna himself was definitely not a girl (he'd made sure to clarify that with his mother during his earlier years, pink dresses or no) so obviously that boy was just plain crazy.

---

It wasn't until later that night, just after brushing his teeth and right before falling asleep, that he realized that he'd never even gotten that weird boy's name.

'Just as well though,' he finally decided, 'it wouldn't do any good to get too attached to such a strange person.'

FIN

_**Author Notes:**__ Hmm…I'm not sure if I'm completely satisfied with this chapter…and I'm not really sure how well I managed to keep everyone relatively in character, Lockon seemed a little enthusiastic there…but they are meant to be regular kids at this point, haven't even hit puberty sooo…yeah. I like how Setsuna turned out though :D_


End file.
